


Adjustments and Compromises

by 2shytheshippy



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Bawson - Freeform, F/M, Smut, this was only going to end one way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8552890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2shytheshippy/pseuds/2shytheshippy
Summary: Usually, stories like these begin with some kind of disclaimer like: this started out innocently enough.This is not that type of story.





	

Usually, stories like these begin with some kind of disclaimer like: _this started out innocently enough_.

This is not that type of story.

There is nothing innocent about asking to see your captain's dick.

Ginny couldn’t even argue that she _just_ wanted to see his dick because even she doubted her own intentions on a subconscious level.

Without a doubt, Ginny was curious about the size of Mike’s dick. I mean, who wouldn’t be? He’s _Mike Lawson_. And, well, most of San Diego, minus her and a hand full of people, has seen it, including everyone on the Padres—even Livan, of all people. Hell, even Evelyn’s seen it and waved it off like no big deal. Ginny was feeling a little left out. 

So, yeah, Ginny really wanted to see it.

And when she heard the story behind why Livan saw it— _Mike and an ice bath with very little shrinkage_ , she had to see it.

As mentioned, there is nothing innocent about asking to see your captain’s dick.

A week or so after Livan was called up, Mike started inviting Ginny over. He bribed her with food as if he thought she wouldn’t come over just because he asked. But, she wasn’t one to turn down a free meal either. Anyways, he invited her over with a promise that he’d cook for her and that she wouldn’t regret it, which he more than delivered on his word.

Although Ginny couldn’t recall just exactly what Mike cooked, she knows by the end of the night she was practically licking the pots and pans as her stomach cried out for sixths.

But back to the night in question: they’d been at his place and the main menu for _Goodfellas_ was on the screen when she asked. It hadn’t been her intention to ask him to begin with, but she observed Mike adjusting himself all while she was there (actually, Mike always adjusted himself whenever they were alone together. Ginny knew guys adjusted, but that much?), which reminded her that she was the one of the few people who hadn’t seen Mike Lawson’s dick.

Why was this important to her?

It just was and, again, she was curious.

Mike had thrown out trash and put the dishes in the sink after the movie ended and Ginny waited until Mike finished before they decided what to do next. Watch another movie? Talk? Do separate things while enjoying each other’s presence?

Gently, Mike knocked Ginny’s leg with his own. Her legs blocked his path as they rested on his coffee table.

“Move,” he orders.

Ginny looked at Mike, and then her phone, as she makes no attempt to move.

“Baker,” he warns.

As if Mike hadn’t said anything, Ginny keeps messing with her phone.

They both know his heart isn’t in the threat, so Mike attempts to cross over Ginny’s legs when she lifts it up as if she was going to knee him.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Mike protects his genitals with one hand and extends a hand in front of himself. “Don’t play around like that, rookie." 

Ginny laughs, and then takes in Mike’s terrified expression. “Sorry, old man, I was just trying to get out of the way for you.”

Mike glares. “Sure you were.”

“Honestly,” she giggles. “Scouts honor." 

“And that means…” Mike incredulously remarks. “You and I both know you were never a girl scout.”

“Fuck you,” Ginny replies without malice.

And, fucking Christ, he does it again.

Honestly speaking, Ginny would argue that Mike started the whole thing. Yes, she may have asked to see his dick—that’s the obvious starting point, but whole the hell adjusts _directly_ in someone’s face? Sometimes the little things make the most important questions.

After Mike resumes a non-defensive posture, Ginny was drawn to Mike’s hands as they then adjusts his crotch—again.

Involuntarily, Ginny licks her lips and, without thinking, says, “I wanna see it." 

Taken aback, Mike looks at Ginny in surprise and asks, “See what?”

Ginny rolls her eyes. “Your Pokémon collection,” she says sarcastically. Then seriously, “Your dick.”

“No,” he says emphatically as he smiles at Ginny in befuddlement.

“Why not?” Ginny is incredulous at Mike’s answer. “You let Livan see it and he didn’t even have to ask—you just whipped it out.” Ginny gestures wildly with her hand as she speaks. 

Mike chuckles. “You’re jealous that Livan got to see my dick and you haven’t?”

“Mike, the entire team has seen your dick and I haven’t,” she points out. Ginny crosses her arms and flops back on the couch. Mike can’t help, but laugh at the absurdity of the situation. “Hell, even Oscar has seen it. 

“I think many would say that’s a good thing,” Mike refuted. “I mean, wouldn’t that be sexual harassment if you had?"

“So, you sexually harassed Livan?” Ginny raises an eyebrow.

Mike frowns.

“I’m just saying, I’m supposed to be one of the guys and I’ve never seen it.” Mike shakes his head at the ridiculousness of the conversation. “It’s practically a rites of passage when living in San Diego.”

“You’re ridiculous, you know that, right?” Ginny shrugs. An idea comes to him. “Okay…I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.” Ginny furrows her brows. Mike wags his finger, and then points between her legs then her chest. “Not that, your breasts.”

He knows she’s going to say no.

“Okay.” Ginny sits up and waits expectantly.

 _Well, shit,_ Mike thinks. She really wants to see his dick.

“I’m waiting.” Ginny looks at Mike, and then his sweats to indicate she didn’t have forever.

It’s not that he had a problem showing his dick—as mentioned, he did show it to Livan without a problem and most of San Diego knew what he was working with, but this was playing with fire: showing his female teammate—the first and only female player in the MLB—his dick even though she did ask. Not to mention that fact that he was already having some confusing feelings for her.

He was going to make her work for this. 

As Mike rests his hands on his hips, he looks down at his sweats and says, “What’s stopping you?" 

At this point, Mike should’ve known better than to think making Ginny pull down his sweats herself would deter her. She asked to see his dick, and then agreed to show her breasts in exchange. Why would pulling out his dick herself stop her?

Mike lifts his hands as Ginny grabs the waistband of his sweats and slowly pulls the down.

 _Fuck_ , he has to start making better decisions. This was _not_ a good decision.

All Ginny focuses on is the noticeable dick print as she grabs onto his underwear to see to his cock. As she pulls both article of clothing to his knees, Ginny takes in the semi-erect piece of flesh.

 _Oh…my._  

Mike is working with that _type_ of equipment?

She gulps, and then looks up at the catcher.

As if accounting on its own accord, her hand grabs his dick.

 _Okay_ , so maybe _she_ starts it.

Tentatively, she strokes Mike as he hisses at the unexpected touch, but makes no attempt to stop her. Her strokes become firmer as she places her free hand on his hip to keep him still.

“Fuck,” Mike grunts.

Her pussy clinches at his growing erection.

In concentration, Ginny rhythmically strokes her captain as moans and gasps escapes from him. _Christ, this thing was huge_. She’s been one or two above average sized guys, but, Lord…there was no slight in how above average Mike was. And the girth? Ginny inwardly groans as she ached between her legs at such a sight.

“Do you wanna stuff your mouth full of my cock?” His voice was low and filled with heat as Ginny rubs her thighs together. 

Breathlessly, she nods yes.

Ginny opens her mouth wide as Mike directs his cock into it. Eagerly, she sucks his cock as Mike slaps her hands away.

“No hands, Baker,” Mike chastises.

He lets Ginny rests her hands on his hips as she bobs back and forth on his cock. Momentarily, Mike places a hand on her hand, and then runs a hand through her curls. Ginny's lips massages the head of his cock as she then sucks eagerly on the tip. Every once and a while she licks his length and she takes him as deep as possible before she starts coughing because of her gag reflex. 

It’s not the best blowjob he’s ever hand, but it’s not the worst either. Mike can tell it isn’t her first time, so he knows she’s not inexperienced, but he can also tell she doesn’t do this a lot. Granted, there are people who are just terrible at giving head, but he knows Baker and she can do anything she puts her mind to. He knows this is something she’d be better at given time, practice, and direction.

Mike raises an eyebrow, and then slips his cock out of Ginny’s mouth.

She looks at him questioningly.

Mike takes her in for just a moment--intently staring at her before he sits down, and then pulls his sweats and underwear all the way down to his ankles.

He relaxes into the cushion. “Come here,” he orders.

Ginny obeys and begins to resume her prior activity when Mike gently grabs her chin and kisses her. His lips are firm as his tongue caresses her own. He keeps kissing Ginny until she relaxes and opens her mouth wider as an invitation to further explore and he does. Mike leaves no crevice of her mouth unexplored as Ginny turns into butter and he does it until her lips are swollen and she’s breathless.

Tenderly, Mike runs her lips with his thumbs, and then slowly he guides Ginny’s head back towards his dick and mumbles, “Take your time and focus on breathing through your nose." Occasionally, he gives her pointers and tips and Ginny receptively implements his advice.

“Yeah, like that,” he pants. “ _Fuck_ , exactly like that.”

At this sight alone Mike could cum at the moment: Ginny sucking his cock as she looks at him; the slurping noses are very audible.

Fucking hell. 

“Take your time, rook,” he advises again. “I don’t want you gagging—we’ll work on that later,” he softly promises. Gently, he grips her curls and thrust into her mouth. “That’s it, babe, just like that. Just like that…" 

Ginny rhythm becomes erratic and Mike slips his cock from her mouth. Fuck, she had a hot mouth. 

Before she could say it, Mike asks, “Your jaw hurts?”

“Yeah,” she confirms as she nods.

Ginny’s hand starts stroking Mike again and he rolls his hips in response.

Mike pulls up his sweats and stands up. He strokes himself through the fabric as he looks at the pitcher. “Do you want to take this to the bedroom?”

Struggling to find words, Ginny nods instead, and then follows Mike.

They’re actually doing this.

Ginny has a million reasons why not including her own rule, but disregards them.

She wants to do this.

She’s going to do this.

She’s going to fuck Mike.

Slowly, she walks behind Mike as she thinks about what’s about to happen. And it hits her something fierce just as to how much she wants it to happen. Her body is vibrating with anticipation and excitement and her panties were soaked.

When they reach his door, Mike pulls her close, and then lifts her. Automatically, Ginny wraps her legs around waist and her arms around his shoulder as Mike’s mouth latches onto hers. Deeply, her kisses her as grabs her ass. It almost feels like a massage the way his finger presses and rubs against her bottom. Firmly, he presses his erection against her center and Ginny whimpers in his ear.

Carefully, Mike walks into his bedroom and to his bed. Once he legs hit the bed, he carefully lowers Ginny without breaking their kiss.

Ginny pulls Mike closer as his clothes crotch rubs against her own clothed crotch. She aches to be filled as his erection teases the friction she yearns. The pitcher tries to pull down Mike’s sweatpants, but he stops her.

“No,” he says. “It’s your turn.”

Mike takes off Ginny’s leggings and underwear and carelessly throws them to the side. In an excruciatingly slow manner, he licks and kisses every inch of her thighs. Ginny thrusts her vagina towards Mike’s face, but he doesn’t take the hint, well more like, he ignores her demands. Carefully, he spreads her legs wider as he kissed closer and closer to the desired destination.

Ginny whines loudly.

“Mike,” she gasps.

He ignores her again. 

Finally, he kisses the sensitive flesh as Ginny’s hips involuntarily buck.

Firmly, he rubs her clit until she’s gasping non-stop. He then tenderly spread her flesh and inserts two fingers, and then three as he gives her measured strokes. His fingers then move in a scissoring motion. It delights him at how responsive and vocal Ginny is--how uninhibited she's behaving. At last, Mike’s mouth sucks the eager flesh as Ginny’s legs opened wider for his warm, knowing tongue.

Ginny grabs his head as she tries to fuck his mouth.

She gets lost in the sensation as Mike tongue and fingers fucks her in tandem.

“Mike…” she cries as he strokes get longer and firmer. “ _Ohhhh_ , Mike. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck_.”

Her orgasm takes her by surprise.

Mike helps Ginny ride out her orgasm as he ups the intensity of his fingers before he reaches for a condom.

As Ginny collects herself, he takes off his shirt, and then takes off Ginny's as well and her sports bra too.

For a while, Mike caresses her breasts after he sits next to her. He holds them with both hands and squeezes ever so gently. His thumbs lightly brushes over her nipple before he pinches them. Ginny's eyes as heavy with lust as Mike then nips and sucks on her breasts, which apparently, is an erogenous zone for her. It comes as a surprise for Ginny as well.

Ginny grabs Mike's face and they heatedly make out. She pulls him close and he knows she just wants him inside her--she's sick of the foreplay. _There's a first_. As Mike slowly enters Ginny, he alternates between gauging her reaction and placing feather light kisses on her temple. This helps further relaxes Ginny as she waits for her body to accommodate his size. Her leg is thrown over his hip lazily as her body was stilled and her eyes tightly shut. Her fingers caress his side as Ginny experimentally moves her hips.

“Go slow, okay,” she whispers. “Just for a little while.”

Mike nods, “Okay.”

He knows a guy of his size has never stretched her before. It was obvious based off of her initial reaction and Mike wants to make this as good as possible for her.

For the longest, he goes as slow as she needs him to. From what he could see, she derives only pleasure from him as he penetrates her. Mike can’t detect a trace of pain. Only when she mumbles ‘harder’ or ‘faster’ does he oblige. Based off of the noise she makes alone, he’s tempted to cum; he wants to cum. But, he needs to make her cum two more times before he finishes. He needs to let her know what she got herself into—he needs her to want this again.

No matter how relaxed Ginny becomes, Mike knows he can’t lose control—she’s not ready for that, but after a while, he doesn’t have to be super careful with her.

He rests one of her legs on his shoulders as he slams into her: going deep and bottoming out. Ginny's practically sobbing tears of joy as Mike completely and repeatedly fills her. She spreads her legs wider and grabs his hips as she meets his thrust for thrust. _Yeah, this is happening again_ , Mike thinks. Her sloppy kisses on his face, constantly angling to take him as deep as humanly possible, and constant chants of “ _don't stop, please don't fucking stop_ " and " _it’s yours_ ” guarantees that.

Mike licks Ginny’s lips, and then kisses her, and then nips at her lips.

He pumps once, then twice and she clenches deliciously around him.

Two down, one more to go.

Mike rolls over and orders Ginny to get on top. She tired, but complies and she eagerly rides him 

Gleefully, Mike grins as he watches her titties bounce and holds her hips as she bounces on his cock. She rolls her hips and takes him deeper; Ginny runs a hand through her hair as she looks at the ceiling and bites her lip.

 _She’s close again already_?

Mike was too and observes Ginny lose herself one last time as he finally cums.

In no time, Ginny fell fast asleep as Mike held her in his arms. 

She sleeps so deep; he even woke up before her, which he would’ve sworn was impossible (and still didn’t entirely believe).

Ginny yawns as her eyes flutter open. Carefully, she turns to look at Mike who is reading something on his cellphone.

“Did you sleep well,” he asks.

Shyly, she smiles into the pillow. “Yea.”

“We have enough time where we both could take showers,” he slides down and whispers in her ear. A shiver travels up her spine. “Or we could conserve water and take one together.”

She knew what he asking? Did she want to get dressed and go to work with time to spare or did she want to get fucked before she went to work. Mike could fuck her again in the bed, but it was clear he wanted shower sex this time around.

“We should be responsible and conserve water,” she emphatically states.

Later on, after practice, Ginny gathers her things and is on the look out for Mike when the guys propose going out. It sounds nice, but yeah…getting her back blown out by Mike again sounded better.

“I’m sorry, guys,” Ginny apologizes. “I can’t.”

“Why not?” Stubbs asks.

“Because she’s working on her cutter,” Mike says seriously as he chews on her gum. “I somehow got roped into it earlier.” Before anyone could argue Mike says, “Do I have to remind y’all how wild her pitches are?”

The men mumbled amongst themselves and agreed that she needed to work on it.

Mike coyly smiles at her.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcomed! :)


End file.
